1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic case of button open type, and more particularly, to a cosmetic case of button open type which can receive color tone cosmetics and brushes of various kinds used for applying make-up to cheeks and around eyes, in one case, and which can easily carry along with it and safekeep it owing to its small volume.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a cosmetic case includes a case body, a cover pivotally connected to the case body and opened and closed through rotation, and a space for receiving cosmetics inside. Women, who have professional careers, such as models, performers and the likes, have to repeatedly do a series of actions for applying and removing make-up of various kinds or to change colors of the make-up according to environments or atmosphere, and so they have to carry along a great deal of cosmetics of various kinds. However, the conventional cosmetic cases have several disadvantages in that they are too heavy and have a small receiving space.
To solve the above problems, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 217612 discloses a portable cosmetic case (hereinafter, referred to as “cited reference 1”), and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 194904 discloses a cosmetic case (hereinafter, referred to as “cited reference 2”).
The main feature of the cited reference 1 is that the cosmetic case has a form similar to a collapsible purse, so that a blocking plate covers a receiving plate having a receiving groove for receiving cosmetics and an elongated groove for seating a brush to prevent mixture of cosmetics of various kinds stored in the receiving plate. Therefore, users can carry lots of cosmetics. However, the cited reference 1 has several disadvantages in that there is difficulty to fold and unfold the receiving plate to use the cosmetics, in that powdered cosmetics may be discharged to the outside when the cosmetic case is folded, and in that the outside of the cosmetic case is made of leather as purses so as to increase manufacturing expenses.
The cited reference 2 includes a case body, a cover, a slidable cover, and a drawer. The case body has a groove for seating a puff and another groove for putting compressed powder. The groove of the case body is covered with the cover hinged with the case body and the slidable cover slidably connected with the side surface of the case body. The drawer is slidably connected to the inside of the lower portion of the case body. The cited reference 2 further includes a puff receiving space formed by dividing the cosmetic case into two, and a slidable powder cover for providing convenience in opening the cosmetic case. It is considered that the drawer slidable connected to the inside of the lower portion of the case body and having a space for receiving the cosmetics and make-up tools can receive and contain cosmetics and make-up tools of various kinds. However, the cited reference 2 also has several disadvantages in that the user must open the covers one by one and draw out the drawer for more various and different make-up. Furthermore, the cited reference 2 can receive and contain the cosmetics and make-up tools of various kinds, but has another disadvantage in that it does not provide a sufficient receiving space for people who have professional careers, such as models, performers and the likes, requiring make-up of various kinds suitable for various circumstances.